The Apology
by Ginomo
Summary: This takes place during the episode "You Are Cordially Invited." I have been wondering for ages what Worf would have said to Jadzia to apologize for calling off their wedding and why his apology didn't work.


"The Apology"

By Ginomo

This takes place during the episode "You Are Cordially Invited." I have been wondering for ages what Worf would have said to Jadzia to apologize for calling off their wedding and why his apology didn't work. So, here it is!

* * *

"_Worf's apologizing to Jadzia at this very moment…"_

Worf walked through the corridor of the habitat ring with a purpose. Martok had been right; Worf could not deny his love for Jadzia, even if he wanted to. His heart beat for her and nothing else mattered. Without her, his honor had no meaning.

He stood at her door and took a few deep breaths before pressing the chime. There was no answer. He pressed again. Still nothing.

"Computer, locate Jadzia Dax."

"Lieutenant Commander Dax is in her quarters."

Worf entered the security code and opened the door himself. He nervously looked inside and saw that things were still a mess from the party last night. Jadzia, however, was nowhere to be found. She obviously hadn't finished, or even started, cleaning up. It looked the same way it did when he was here a few hours ago. At least this time there were no half naked crewmen stumbling out the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Worf spun around to see her peeking out from her room. Her hair was wet and she was covered in nothing but a towel, "I… you did not answer and I…" he stammered.

"I didn't answer because I was in the shower. And just because you have a high enough security clearance doesn't mean you can just barge in here like you live here."

"You gave me your entry code, Jadzia," Worf replied calmly, even though her voice was anything but calm.

"I'll have it changed as soon as I can," she said as she went back into her room.

Normally he'd be fine following her into her room as she dressed, but he had a feeling that would not go over too well right now. So instead he just called after her. Worf decided to offer up an olive branch of sorts with his next comment, "That will not be necessary. We move into our new quarters in just a few days."

There was a silence from within. She emerged from the room wearing her uniform pants and gray undershirt, but her long dark hair still hung wet around her face, "You can't be serious? _'There shall be no wedding'_ remember?" she said, mimicking his voice and his words from just a few hours ago.

"I was wrong. I came to tell you that and to apologize."

"This I gotta hear," she said, folding her arms over her breasts, "Well, go for it."

Worf sighed. This wasn't going well and he hadn't even begun, "I was wrong."

"You said that already."

"Sirella does not know you the way that I do," he continued, "I know you are a strong, loyal and honorable woman worthy of joining Martok's House. We just have to get her to see what I do- what Martok does as well. Together we can convince-"

Jadzia laughed, "You are unbelievable. I don't give a damn what Sirella sees in me. She can love me or hate me. I am not going to beg for her approval."

"Once the wedding is done then you will not have to deal with her at all. Please, Jadzia, this means more to me than anything else."

"I thought I meant more to you than anything else."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The silence between them was almost painful. It was as if everything they'd built together over the last year was crumbling right before them.

"You know how much I value my friendship with Martok," Worf began, breaking the horrible silence, "He is well respected and revered in the Empire. To be aligned with a warrior like him is more than someone like myself could ever ask for. If I marry you against Sirella's wishes then I would be jeopardizing that friendship. I have chosen against the Empire before; please do not ask me to do it again."

"Leave it to you to equate upsetting Sirella with turning your back on the entire Klingon Empire," Jadzia replied, rolling her eyes.

"This is important to me. If you love me you will not ask me to choose."

The ultimatum angered her, "And if _you_ loved _me_ then you wouldn't ask me to belittle myself in front of some women neither of us even really knows!"

There was that silence again. Worf could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't willing to let her go, "Alright then. We can go to her together. If she will not hear us out, if she cannot see how committed we are to one another than I will concede and do things your way."

Jadzia shook her head angrily, "No Worf. I was there for you _before_ Martok. There was a time when _I_ was all you needed. But since that time has obviously passed, you and I have no need to continue," she paused letting the weight of her words sink in. She had been looking directly at him, but the pain in his eyes was more than she could bare and she turned her gaze from his, "You have some things here that I will have sent to your quarters on the Defiant. You can show yourself out."

Jadzia disappeared into her room. Worf stood there all alone for a few moments before heading to Quarks to tell them all to go back to life as usual. He'd have to do the same.

* * *

The next day both Worf and Dax had duty for a few hours during the early shift on what was to be their wedding day. They had not spoken to one another since their last confrontation yesterday when she asked him to leave for good. Much had happened in the intervening hours. Jadzia knew that Worf had heard by now that their wedding was still on, but she still had to talk to him. She didn't want the last words before their vows to be words spoken in anger.

Jadzia climbed the steps from her post in Ops to Worf's which was on the other side. Her hands were firmly clasped behind her back, which meant she was nervous. _Nervous about talking to the man that'll be my husband by the end of the day?_ She silently laughed at herself.

"Commander, the morning's activity scans are complete," Jadzia said formally.

"Thank you, Commander," he replied.

They held each other's gaze, both their mouths slightly parted. Both wanted to speak but neither knew what to say. Worf broke the silence, "General Martok told me that you came to Sirella late last night to perform the final Bre'Nan ritual."

"I think it helped that he was there," Jadzia said, "It also made it easier to throw in all that extra groveling."

Worf looked right into her eyes, "Thank you."

"Thank Benjamin. He helped me remember that I'm not Curzon. Curzon never loved anyone enough to humble himself for them," she paused, "I do."

Worf took Jadzia's hand in his, pulled her close and did something he'd normally never do. He kissed her, right there in Ops in front of everyone. When it was done Jadzia breathlessly pulled away, "Commander, I feel certain this is against duty protocols.

"You and I have done more on the bridge of the Defiant," he whispered.

She giggled, "Well, if you will excuse me Commander Worf, I'm getting married today and I need to go make myself beautiful."

Worf nodded, "Permission granted."

~finis

May 1, 2012


End file.
